Sommeil Congelés: Frozen Sleep
by Gloria Spark
Summary: Kyurem and Ghetsis proved to much for the Hero of Truth, leaving her body broken and in a coma. N blames himself but what happens when White has an out of body experience with the Hero of Ideas.


_**Sommeil Congelés**_

_Frozen Sleep_

_So cold_

_What is this darkness?_

White found herself staring up at the darkness, feeling so cold as she opened her eyes. She looked around but everything was black except there was a dim light in the distance.

_Where am I?_

"White no! You got to wake up! I can't lose my only human friend!" came a man's voice, that seemed to have been brought to sadness. It seemed to seep into the darkness that was around her.

_That voice, it's so familiar...why can't I place it?_

"N, calm down she's just in a coma," came a man's voice full with reason but it had a slight sad edge to it as well, "She's lucky to even be alive after that attack. Not many humans could survive an attack from a legendary."

_I know that voice as well...could it be coming from that light?_

She pushed herself up, looking toward the dim light now that she was in a sitting position. She got up, shivering from the cold feeling before she began to run through the darkness to the light. An image came into view of herself laying on a hospital bed hooked to all sorts of devices she couldn't name and a breathing mask over her mouth. Three trainers were in the room besides her, a boy with long green hair that he kept back in a ponytail a black and white hat on his head, something told her he was N with the tears running down his face as he held her pink and white hat in his hands. Next was a boy leaning against the wall with a black hair and a red tie, he was her childhood friend and that voice of reason she had heard, Cheren. Finally the last trainer was a girl with blond hair, a orange hat, red glasses, and tears running down her face as she sobbed unable to speak, White frowned at seeing the normally so cheerful girl that she had counted as her best friend in tears like this.

_Bel...please don't cry. I'm sure I'll wake up._

White tried to voice her thoughts but her voice made no sound so she floated over, placing her hand gently on Bel's shoulder so it was floating just above her.

Bel looked up, tears still in her green eyes, whispering in her soft voice, "White?"

"Hmm, what is it Bel?" Cheren asked, glancing over at her in wonder. His own blue eyes were almost in tears but White knew he was trying to stay the strong one.

Bel looked over at Cheren, wiping her tears with the back of her hands, pushing her glasses up saying, "I...I thought I felt White just now..."

Cheren blinked in concern, saying, "Um...Bel that isn't possible."

_But I did touch her! I'm right here..._

White was trying to yell but no voice came out, she clinched her ghostly hands before she tried to touch Cheren's shoulder as well.

Cheren shivered, blinking, his eyes scanning the room before he finally said, "I think we are both just tired, Bel, we've been up all night waiting for N. Let's leave this to him and go get some sleep."

Bel sighed, reluctant to go but got up and left the room leaving White and N as the only ones there.

"Zekrom is telling me your here, in some form your conscious," N whispered, glancing up with his green eyes, tears still escaping them, "He feels the Hero of Truth, my only friend, here but not from the broken body that lays asleep before me."

_That's right, I'm right here, N..._

White tried to say but still nothing came from her mouth. She felt like she could almost cry, unable to comfort her friends, not even remembering how she ended up like this. She approached him, her ghostly arms wrapping around his neck from behind, her head against his.

N looked up, feeling her warmth around him, whispering, "Your right there, White...I'm sorry this is all my fault. My fa...Ghetsis wouldn't have broken you, if I had been here instead of trying to find myself. I could have been with you like a friend should be."

_Don't blame yourself, sure I was angry when you first left but I knew you would come back. Sure I wish it was for a better reason but now you can stop your father and hopefully I'll wake up soon._

White thought as she felt herself fading away, she knew she didn't have much time left of this out of body experience. She knew she had something to say to N and hoped she knew by her touch what she was saying.

Before she could speak though, N interrupted her by saying, "I'll do everything I can to stop him, White, I swear to you I will do the right thing this time."

White heard that and felt herself about to fade away as she finally was able to yell out, "I love you, N!"

And with that she disappeared.

_I love you, N!_

The voice he knew so well rung out clearly, it wasn't just a feeling like the rest was, this was out loud though soft he could tell she had yelled it. N looked down at the hat, tears falling onto it from his green eyes as he felt the sudden warmth of her touch was gone.

_The hero of truth's feeling is coming from the body again, it's not else where, N, _Zekrom's voice rumbled in his mind, confirming what he already felt.

He looked to White's body whispering, "If these feelings are what I've read love is, then I believe I love you too, White."


End file.
